


Passion of a Cold Heart

by Tesby1006



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Begging, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesby1006/pseuds/Tesby1006
Summary: Some Manga spoilers are present in this story. It takes place post time skip as well so characters are all in their 20'sOur salty middle blocker deserves a love story too.‘Everyone has long since fallen asleep, but for some reason sleep continues to elude you. Thoughts of Kiyoko's budding possible relationship, Tsukki asking for your number, his never ending teasing, your various encounters with him outside of the sexual one... what does it all mean? Does it even mean anything more than a fleeting sexual desire or is there more? Do you want there to be more? Does he want there to be more?’Fair warning now there will be cheesiness, smut and a bit of angst just like a proper love story should. I will be tagging the smut chapters with a lovely 🍋. This is my first story don't judge me too harshly please 🙏🏼 :-3 ❤️Oh and this story is also posted to Wattpad, same title and author name.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 53





	1. Meeting the team...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well I can't believe I actually did this lol. I was so nervous. I have to say thank you to jedgica (on Wattpad) for all her encouragement and advice while writing this. She’s been such a help and I never would have had the guts to hit publish without her. ❤️

_Beep.....Beep.....Beep.....Beep_

"Shit shit shit! I'm gonna be late! Dammit!"

This was not the way you wanted to start your day let alone the new semester. Detangling yourself from you blankets, grabbing your clothes, you rush into the bathroom. You splashed some water on your face trying to lift the fog from your sleepy brain. Then quickly changing your clothes and brushing your teeth at the same time. You grabbed a hair brush, grabbed your backpack, threw your shoes on and ran out the door. Brushing your hair and throwing it back into a messy bun on top of your head while running to class wasn't easy but you managed to tame your h/c hair into something semi presentable.

You barely manage to make it on time, the teacher just getting read to close the door as you skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Running a little late I see Y/N, glad to see you managed to still make it though" The middle aged gentleman states.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei, it won't happen again I promise" you say as you slide through the door finding the last empty seat by the window next to a boy with bright orange hair. Finally able to take a deep breath now that you made it to class. The first day of college composition was uneventful. Mainly introductions and reviewing the syllabus. Kakashi-sensei allowed everyone to have the last 10 minutes of class to do as you wished, and if you had any questions, he would be at his desk. The orange-haired boy next to you stood up and proceeded to stretch his shoulder rotating it this way and that. You had noticed him doing it off and on throughout class.

"Did you hurt your shoulder?" You turned to him and asked.

"Huh?" Clearly he was off in his own world, he looked at his shoulder then back at you "Oh, yeah I suppose I must have over did it at volleyball practice yesterday."

"Hmm, what exactly did you do?" You ask "I might be able to help a little, I'm still learning but I'm a sports medicine major, working towards being a physical therapist."

"Ohhh really!!! That's so cool!" He says turning his sore shoulder towards you and explaining what's going on and shows you where he's having most of the issue.

"It sounds like you're right, that you just over worked the muscle so you probably will be a bit sore for the next day or so but nothing too serious. I actually can help though. Just a second..."

you pause digging through your backpack searching for your roll of KT tape, you've been practicing taping techniques on your friends so you almost always have a roll on you.

"AH-HA! FOUND IT! I can tape your shoulder for you. It'll help support it and help it heal."

"Are you sure? You really don't mind? He asks.

you nod "Yep I'm sure."

"You're so nice!" Hinata says

"Meh, not really." You laughed "Honestly, your helping me out too, cause your giving me someone with an actual injury to practice on!" Giving him a big smile and you both laugh.

"Happy to help then!" He laughs "HEY!! You should come by our volleyball practices if you need people to practice on. All the guys are guilty of over-doing it on too many occasions. I bet they would love to have your help too!"

Your cheeks slightly blushing "oh...uh...well I don't know... are you sure they won't think I'm weird? It's totally gonna look like I'm hoping someone gets hurt so I can practice." You laugh sheepishly.

"Nope, I promise" he says "Trust me, whether your there or not someone is always getting volleyball battle wounds" he laughs loudly remembering something "For example, just yesterday I hit Kageyama in the head with a serve! I swear it wasn't on purpose." He crosses his heart with a finger but you can't help but laugh at the evil gleam in his eye that clearly says maybe it was just a little bit on purpose.

"Oh well, I suppose I should tell you my name before I start getting handsy." Wiggling your fingers and laughing. "My name's Y/N L/N, but you can call me Y/N."

"Name's Shoyo Hinata, nice to meet ya Y/N" Hinata says with a slight blush at your choice of words. 

"Alrighty, let's see that shoulder of yours" you grab the bottom of his sleeve on his t-shirt, pushing it up as far as it will go. "Hold this please." You say, having him hold his shirt back and out of your way, while getting some rubbing alcohol pads out of your bag.

"So, this is probably gonna be cold." you state before starting to rub it all over the areas of his shoulder where the KT tape needs to stick.

"This is just rubbing alcohol, it's gonna make the tape stick better." Then you proceed to measuring cutting and applying the strips of tape to his shoulder.

"Annnnd.... done." Applying the last strip. "it's the waterproof type, so as long as you don't rub the taped area too roughly you can take a shower with it too. It should last a couple days at least."

"Wow Y/N, really, thanks so much." Hinata tells you. "I gotta jet to my next class here in a few minutes but let's exchange numbers so if you decide to come to our practice I can meet up with you and show you which gym we're in."

Numbers exchanged, you both pack up your things and head to your respective classes.

***

The rest of your morning was as expected, the first class of a semester is usually pretty boring. Lunch time rolling around, you met up with some classmates in the cafeteria. While you were sitting at your table chatting, you hear some rambunctious male voices, one of them sounding somewhat familiar.

"How's that shoulder of yours doing man" a buzz cut male says to Hinata. "Not too bad actually, there was this girl in one of my classes this morning, she's studying to be a physical therapist. Well, she taped it up for me" flashing his shoulder to show buzz cut and the other guy your handiwork.

"A GIRL YOU SAY!!!" The other two respond at the same time. "Yes, a girl," sighing and rolling his eyes "her name is Y/N."

"Actually, she's right over there" he spotted you while walking to a nearby table and waves. You give a friendly smile and wave back. Hinata walks over with the other two guys and introduces you. "Hey Y/N, this is Tanaka and Nishinoya, they are members of the volleyball team with me. Guys this is Y/N."

"So this is your handiwork, huh?" Pointing to Hinata's shoulder, you nod. "Damn, wish we had met last week, I could have really used some help with my shoulder too, I landed wrong doing one of my rolling thunders." Nishinoya says.

Hinata glances at you chuckling under his breath.

"See, what did I tell you Y/N, you should come to our practices because someone is always getting hurt. You'll get plenty of chances to practice what you're learning for degree."

"To our practices? Hell Yes! You should definitely come, we even have a practice today." Tanaka says

"Okay, if your sure it won't be a problem."

"We're positive, I'll meet you at the athletic building at 4:30." Hinata says "Our practice usually starts at 5:00 so it'll give you plenty of time to meet everyone."

"Sounds good, See ya then"

While today had started out rough, it was proving to be an interesting day.


	2. Him...

Walking into the athletic building you quickly spot Hinata.

_'That orange hair of his sure comes in handy'_

"Heeey!" You wave.

"Hey, you made it! I'm really glad you decided to come!" Hinata is buzzing, excited for practice to start. "Follow me, it's this way"

You follow behind Hinata to where his volleyball practice is being held. "Hey guys!!!" His teammates around the gym glance over to the two you.

"Hey, Y/N!" Tanaka says walking up to you.

"Glad you made it Y/N" Nishinoya says not far behind Tanaka.

You wave and as Hinata gestures for you to follow him. He lead you over to a brown haired young man who Hinata was explaining was the team captain.

"Ennoshita, hey, I want you to meet someone."

You and Hinata come to a stop in front of the brown haired male.

"This is Y/N, she's attending school here to be a PT. She really helped me out today" Hinata rambled on explaining what you did to his shoulder today and also explaining why you were here. "I told her it would be fine for her to come by, but I'm sure she would feel more comfortable if you tell her it's okay though since your the captain."

"Geez, Hinata, word vomit enough? You're always so noisy."

You hear a voice coming from behind you. Just by the dry snarky but smooth tone, you could tell whoever was speaking was no stranger to sarcasm. You turn, glancing behind you to see a tall, lean built blond.

"Hey who's bright idea was it to bring an elementary school kid to practice?" The blond continues.

You stare at the blond and point at yourself wordlessly asking if he was referring to you.

"Yeah you short stuff, what are you 12." He replies.

"Oh damn, your hilarious four eyes." Your tone dry. "I know you can tell I'm not 12 unless you make a habit of checking out 12 year olds."

The blond is surprised by your sass, he rolls his eyes, trying to brush off your comment.

Hinata, Tanaka and Noya are laughing their asses off. It's not often someone manages to take Tsukki off guard but this girl managed to do it within seconds of meeting him.

"Damn Tsukishima, she told you." Tanaka is doubled over grabbing his stomach from laughing so hard.

Laughing, you notice his slight blush and feel slightly remorseful for calling him out so badly when this is the first time you met.

"Relax, Tsukki is it? I'm just messing with you. Although, you really shouldn't dish it out if you can't take it." You wink at him as you finish, finding that you kinda enjoy seeing that flustered look on his face. It's kinda cute.

"Tch, the name's Tsukishima" He rolls his eyes. "And don't you worry your pretty little head about me, Pipsqueak. I can handle myself just fine." As he says this, the look in his eyes says he just found fresh prey with you. Curiosity about this tall blond bubbles up inside of you, but you push it down for now. He wasn't the reason for your visit to their volleyball practice today.

You turn back to Ennoshita. "Well that was fun" you say with a small laugh "but back to what Hinata was explaining. He said it would be okay to pop into the team's practices and practice some of stuff I'm learning in my PT classes. Nothing crazy of course, just advice on minor strains and maybe some KT taping if anyone needs it. There are so many ways of taping, it's good practice to use different methods on actual injuries cause then I can see what works best first hand... Sorry I'm rambling..."

"Oh not at all, no need to apologize." Ennoshita raises his hands a little waving them back and forth. "Honestly, it sounds like a win win for both of us. You get some practice and we get help with injuries healing faster with any luck. Could you try to get some of our resident knuckleheads to listen when I tell them to stop over doing it too. Maybe they will actually listen to you."

Ennoshita stares down Tanaka, Noya and Hinata.

You laugh because the three actually have the guts to look offended. "Great! This is awesome thank you so much for this."

With a smile you head over to the bleachers to observe their practice.

"I'm just going to go sit over here, holler if ya need anything."

You have a seat and pull out some of your books to study while things get under way.

***

The rest of practice Tsukishima finds himself glancing at you periodically, wondering what you are doing. Tearing his eyes away from you once again he notices his best friend and teammate was speaking to him. "Huh, what did you say Tadashi?"

"Geez Tsukki, where's your head been today, you feelin' alright? What I was asking was if you wanted to get together and study for the upcoming test together."

"Oh uh, yeah I'm free." Tsukki responds.

"Okay cool, I gotta swing by Hitoka's apartment and grab my laptop then I'll head over."

"You left it over there again? When are you guys just going to move in together already. Wouldn't it be easier than having to keep track of everything? You guys have been together for, what, 3 years now."

"My lease is up in a couple months and we are moving in together then, for your information." Yamaguchi's voice is annoyed. "Like you have any room to give relationship advice Tsukki." 

Tsukishima packs up his bag in silence, thinking to himself. " Sooo... uh Tadashi... what do you think of that girl visiting our practices?"

"What do you mean? She seems nice I suppose. I think it's going to be nice having someone around that knows about sports strains and injuries. I agree with Ennoshita, it's pretty win win for us, Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, just curious I suppose." Tsukki resumes packing his stuff up heading towards to the door to leave "Later Tadashi, I'll be at my place.

***

Arriving home, Tsukki is thankful his roommates aren't home yet. Bokuto and Kuroo both have this weird sixth sense of knowing when something is on his mind and they never take no for an answer.

You had peaked his interest today. Not just in looks either. He couldn't deny his body's reaction to you. He found that your personality intrigued him as well. Thankful for some time to himself to process and relax before getting back into study mode.

_'I wonder if she will be there again tomorrow...'_


	3. Teasing...

A few weeks have gone by and you have gotten to know the team pretty well by now. You've even gotten to know Yamaguchi's girlfriend, Hitoka and some of her friends as well.

Tonight you're headed over to Hitoka's place to pull an all-nighter for the exam on Friday. Taking a break from the cram session to eat, you notice some pictures of Hitoka and Yamaguchi together. "You guys are so cute together"

"Aww thanks Y/N, I think so too." She smiles "He's such a sweetheart, I'm lucky to have scooped him up before anyone else did."

"How long have you two been together?" You ask

"Well we met first year of High School but didn't start dating until 3rd year. I'm super excited because he will be moving in here soon." You can just feel how much she loves him from the joy in her smile.

"Hey Y/N, you're coming to Daichi's place next weekend right? It's going to be super low key. All the old Karasuno team is going to be there hanging out." Hitoka asks suddenly.

"Umm well, I had thought about it. I don't want to intrude though, it's seems like this thing is supposed to be for the alumni or whatever. You know, so you all can catch up with each other..."

"Oh no, it's nothing so restrictive, honestly we see each other all the time. This is just a get together to have some fun and blow off steam. Besides, I can think of a super salty blond that I'm sure would be very disappointed if you didn't show up." Hitoka slips that last little bit in causing you to blush profusely.

"Wh-what???, I don't know what your talking about." You stutter out quickly trying to think of something to change the topic.

"Oh come on Y/N, the guys may be airheads but I'm not. Tsukki seems to always get this strange energy about him when you're around, and you're the same. There's like this glow about you when you guys tease each other. You may act like you don't like each other with all those insults you throw around but you're not fooling me." Hitoka can't help but laugh at the blushed out flustered look on your face.

"Is it really that obvious?" Hanging your head in defeat as you try to hide your red face. "I don't know, I just can't help it. That cocky ass attitude of his just gets me every damn time."

Hitoka beams at you, letting out a little squeal of excitement that she finally knows she's right on the money and that you've trusted her enough to open up to her.

"So you do like him!!! I knew it!!!" At the slight panic in your eyes she quickly adds "Don't worry your secrets safe with me. I know I'm dating Tsukki's best friend but I can keep my lips zipped so no worries. I won't saying anything without your permission."

"Has Tadashi mentioned anything? You know like that maybe Tsukishima has said something about me?" You really don't know what answer your hoping for.

"Hmmm, not really but then again Tsukki's pretty secretive about his feelings in regards to most everything, though so I wouldn't read too much into it. Also, from what I've noticed he pays a lot more attention to you than you've probably noticed. I don't think he's even realized how obvious he's being when he just stares at you when you come to practice." Hitoka is quick to add the last bit laughing a little to herself.

Shaking your head a bit, not wanting to let yourself get too wrapped up in thoughts of the tall megane.

"Okay, I'll come to Daichi's this weekend, but first let's get back to work. If I bomb this test I'll be too pissed off to have any fun this weekend."

Hitoka smiles at you "Alright let's get back to work then."

***

The exam goes off without a hitch. Finally the weekend is here and you are free to blow off some steam. You planned to meet up with Hitoka and Tadashi to ride over to Daichi's place together. When you arrived quite a few people were there already, including Hinata, Tanaka and Noya. A few other people you haven't met yet are there too. One of them, Hinata is arguing with. It feels like you've seen him before somewhere but can't quite place it.

"Hey Sho" you wave as you come into the living room area.

"Hey Y/N, I'm glad Hitoka convinced you to come too." The tall black haired individual gives a small awkward wave as Hinata introduces him "Y/N, this is Kageyama. He was the setter from the Karasuno High team. He joined a pro team recently."

"Oh my god, that's where I recognize you from! Your the setter the Adlers just signed" Now realizing that's why you recognized him having seen him on tv.

"Oh uh yeah, that's me." Kageyama mutters rubbing the back of his neck, still slightly awkward about the excess attention.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the king," that familiar snarky voice comes from the door way "you actually have time in your busy schedule for us lowly plebeians?"

Kageyama rolls his eyes trying his best to ignore Tsukishima's goading. His persistent teasing is nothing new to you and you enjoy trying to ruffle his feathers, "You know it must be really hard living in Japan looking like a walking pair of chopsticks Tssssuuuuuukki"

Tsukki rolls his eyes at the way you drag out his nickname but laughs at your response "You're getting better at your insults Tiny." Resting his arm on your head.

You elbow him in the side and smack his arm away off your head. "I AM NOT YOUR ARMREST, SUCKYSHIMA."

Tsukki just smirks down at you while rubbing his side where you elbowed him "Ouch, the little mouse has teeth." He leans down so only you can hear him "Don't bite too hard, I might like it."

_'Dammit, how does he always manage to get the best of me'_

***

Hitoka notices your interaction with Tsukki and smiles.

"What's got you smiling babe?" Tadashi asks

"What, wh-who me? Uh uh I'm not smiling. I don't have a secret, not me, um not at all."

Tadashi just laughs at her "You're as transparent as a window babe, but clearly it's not something I'm supposed to know about so I won't ask."

"Thank you, Tadashi, I'd feel really bad if I spilled the beans when I promised I wouldn't" she finished by pretending to zip her lips then lock and throw away an imaginary key.

Tadashi just smiles and shakes his head, placing a quick kiss to her lips. "You're just too cute."

***

Seeing Kiyoko waving you over, you head to other side of the room.

"Hey Y/N, how have you been?"

"Not too bad, passed the big exam so that feels good to have that off my back. How have you been?"

"I've been doing great. Have you met these guys yet?" Pointing over to the trio of guys next to her.

"Well I met Daichi when I got here but not the other two."

"Let me introduce you then, this is Sugawara and Asahi. They were the other two third years on the Karasuno team. Guys this is Y/N. She's the girl studying PT that has become part of our little group. She's patched up the guys more than a few times now from what I've heard." Kiyoko finishes

"Good to hear someone is looking after those reckless idiots, I'm betting I know the ones you have to patch up the most too." The one named Sugawara chuckles lowly

"Hinata, Noya and Tanaka?" Just the mention of their names and all three of them are nodding their heads in agreement "yep, those guys are gonna need a stamp card with how much I patch them up." It's hard not to laugh a little.

***

Tsukishima, leaving the kitchen after grabbing himself a beer heads over to chat with Daichi. "Daichi, how's it going? You all still coming to the big party in a couple weeks. You know Kuroo and Bokuto will never let me rest if I don't get an answer from you guys."

"Yeah, we'll be there. You know, I still can't believe you live with those guys." Daichi chuckles.

"Eh it works, we're all pretty busy with our own stuff most of the time so it's not too bad." Tsukki once again leans his arm on your head, hoping to get you flustered again. "And you little mouse... will you be attending as well?"

Determined not to let him get you you this time, "Yep." Snatching his freshly opened beer, you stick your tongue out at him and take a long drink. Then headed over to chat with Hitoka.

Kiyoko giggles ever so slightly, "Did she just steal your beer, Tsukishima?"

Tsukishima doesn't say anything just smirks as he stares after you.

_'She sure is a firecracker, never a dull moment'_

Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi and Kiyoko are looking back and forth at each other and Tsukishima.

"Aww our not so little Tsukishima is finally growing up, I guess," Asahi jokes

"Tch, can it." Tsukki rolls his eyes, which only makes the other four laugh more. "Whatever, I don't know what you're talking about." Sulking back into the kitchen to get another beer.

_'Bunch of mother hens...'_


	4. Nosey Friends...

The next morning Tsukki wakes up to his roommates making all sorts of racket in the house and what sounds like a ball bouncing off the wall attached to his room. Tsukki rolls out of bed annoyed.

"Do you idiots have any idea what time it is?"

"Yep, it's time for you to get your ass out of bed and come play with us at the gym." Kuroo laughs with a big grin. "Told you it would work Bo."

"You're a genius Kuroo. Come on Tsukki-poo you know you wanna. Akaashi's meeting us there so we can have a 2 on 2." Bokuto is an endless fountain of energy even this early in the morning. Just watching him is exhausting.

Tsukki groans and goes to head back to his room to go back to sleep only to be stopped by Kuroo. "Oh no you don't, this was not an optional request. Go get changed or I'm coming in with a bucket of ice water."

"Fine, fine, fine but at least let me get some breakfast first." Tsukki groans once again knowing resistance is futile at this point. "You guys are gonna be the death of me."

***

Arriving at the gym, Tsukki, Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto get set up.

While doing some basic stretching before playing Kuroo inquires "So Tsukki, anything new?"

"Uh, no why?"

"I don't know, you just seem different the last few weeks. That perpetual rain cloud that hovers over you seems to have shrunk significantly."

"Pff, you're imagining things" Tsukki try's to brush him off

"Hmm maybe but even Bo's noticed it, so it can't be nothing," Kuroo pushes a little more trying to solve the puzzle.

"Stop trying to see shit that isn't there, let's just play." Tsukki shuts his questions down once more.

***

"Hey hey hey, I am still the greatest!" Bokuto does a victory dance around the court.

Akaashi rolls his eyes at the overly exuberant spiker, "Bokuto, you failed almost as many spikes and you landed.

"Doesn't matter, Kashi! Still came out on top! Woooo! Leave it to the pro baby!!!" Bokuto continues his victory dance.

Three games later and everyone but Bokuto is pretty worn out and ready for some grub.

"Alright alright, let's go hit the showers and then head out to grab some food." Kuroo finishes.

***

"Soo, Tsukki-poo did the Karasuno guys say whether they are coming to the big party?" Bokuto asks

"Yeah, I asked them last night and they said they'll be there for sure."

"Fantastic! This is gonna be a blast." Bo finishes before rushing ahead to the doors of the restaurant.

"That little PT girl I've heard about going to be there too?" Kuroo asks

"Huh? Oh you know about her? Uh, yeah she'll be there too" Tsukki responds

"Nice, I've heard she's cute," Kuroo remarks watching Tsukki closely "you think she'd like me?"

"I don't think you're her type," Tsukki responds attempting to veil his annoyance at the line of questioning.

_'She's going to be mine rooster head... wait... did I just... mine?'_

Shaking his head a bit trying to clear his thoughts. "I'd leave her alone if I were you, She'd chew you up and spit you out."

"Promise?" Kuroo laughs way too hard at the look on Tsukki's face. "Relax I'm just kidding, I can read your sorry ass excuse for calling dibs when I see it."

"Tch, whatever" Knowing full well the more he talked the more Kuroo was going to read into things, better to just change the subject.

Arriving at the restaurant the four of them got seated at a table, Tsukki quickly pounces on an opportunity.

_'Bo loves to talk about himself and volleyball... please get the topic off of me... for the love of god'_

"Hey Bo, how's the new practices with the Black Jackals?"

Kuroo glares over the table knowing full well what Tsukki is doing.

_'If that's the way you want to play it, I'll let you have your secrets for now you little tsundere. You're so obvious and you don't even realize it'_

***

Each day bleeds into the next, as it usually does during school. Nothing truly interesting or eventful happening. It's currently a couple days before the big party at Tsukki, Bokuto and Kuroo's place. From what you've heard it's going to be a heck of a lot bigger than the get together at Daichi's. You're glad to find out there are going to be more girls there this time than at Daichi's. It does start to feel a little strange being one of only a few girls to so many guys.

Tsukishima is heading out of his final class of the day, on his way out he notices you clearly uncomfortably cornered by some guy trying to confess.

"Look Y/N, we're both attractive people, we should totally go on a date." The guy says.

"Okay one, that's the lamest pick up line I've ever heard and two I'm not interested so please let me by."

Tsukishima can tell you're trying to be polite but this jackass doesn't seem to be taking no for an answer.

_'Some guys just don't get it, dude you look so desperately lame right now, it's really quite pathetic'_

Tsukishima slowly makes his way towards you from behind, continuing to watch the encounter.

"What do I have to say in order for you to leave me alone and let me by," you say exhaustedly.

"Say you'll go on a date with me, come on you know you want to..."

All of a sudden you feel a presence from behind you and you freeze for a moment until you hear his voice, "That's not gonna happen asshat. She has quite clearly stated that she's not interested, any further pressure on her just makes you look small and pathetic. So, Fuck. Off."

Tsukishima's towering stature behind you has the guy cowering back, craning his head up to meet Tsukishima's pitying and intimidating gaze. "Uh yeah, um okay. I get it now, Y/N. Um sorry for making you uncomfortable." The guy turns tail and quickly walks away.

You turn to Tsukki to see him still glaring after the guy for a few moments before meeting your gaze. "Uh thanks Tsukki, I appreciate it."

"It's no biggie, that kind of behavior pisses me off. You coming to practice today Pipsqueak?"

"Um yeah" hesitant to ask but continue "Mind if I walk with you, that guy really did weird me out with how persistent he was."

Pausing for a moment like he's seriously thinking about it "well, I don't know. Do you really think you can keep up with me with those tiny legs of yours."

You roll your eyes in elbow him in the ribs mumbling out how rude he was.

"I'm just kidding Pipsqueak. Yes you can walk with me to practice and I'll scare off the creeper if he shows up again."

Feeling thankful even with his usually teasing you fall in step next to Tsukki to his volleyball practice. Arriving there you head over to the bleachers where Hitoka is sitting. Hitoka stares at you with an eye brow raised "Sooo showing up to practice with Tsukki huh?"

Flustered you shush her and quickly explain what happened.

"So he saved you from the creepy dude that wouldn't take no for an answer. Aww he was your knight in shining armor, that's new for Tsukki."

"Pff, I suppose" you laugh to yourself "although I'm surprised all that saltiness hasn't caused his armor to rust."

Hitoka laughs at your joke but she can't stop her smile at the look in your eyes when you glance at Tsukki while he's getting set up with the others for practice.

_'I wonder what he's going to be like at the party this weekend...'_

You can't help the bubbling curiosity, and slightly nervous energy your feeling at the prospects of this party. Glancing once again at Tsukki while they sit down listening to the coach's guidance for today's practice. The butterflies in your stomach have gone into overdrive once again.

_'Shit, I'm in trouble...'_

***


	5. Never Have I Ever...

"Ooo, I know what we should play!" Nishinoya suddenly says "We should play Never have I ever."

"Oya, Oya, this should be fun." Kuroo chuckles "good idea."

Everyone interested in playing sits down in the living room area. Pulling up extra chairs and sitting on the floor with pillows. "Hmm, Y/N should go first since she's the noobie here." Hinata says.

"WHAT!?! me??? Sho, that's so not fair," You're beginning to question your sanity at attending this party, but having had fun so far you cave in deciding to play as well. "but fine I'll go first." You pause for a moment trying to think of something.

"Well... okay... Never have I ever been on a roller coaster." everyone just stares at you shocked, you can feel your face heat "See this is why I didn't want to go first. Don't judge I've just never been okay." Everyone in the room drinks.

Tsukishima pulls his cup away from his mouth to speak "Hey let's not judge short stuff, it's not her fault they won't let her on the ride." smirking in your direction.

Your jaw drops, quickly saying "I AM NOT THAT SHORT! I swear to god shittyshima, you make me sound like I'm oompa-Loompa height! I'm sorry we can't all be giants like you. Maybe you should go to universal studios Japan, I'm sure you would feel right at home with your fellow Titans at the AOT theme park."

"Ooo burn Tsukishima" Kageyama laughs.

"Shut it, King" the tall blond replies

"Okay, I'll go next" Kuroo says "Never have I ever played video games for 24 hours straight" staring at Kenma, Kenma takes a drink mumbling into the cup 24 hours straight is for noobs. Kuroo taps the bottom of Kenma's cup forcing him to drink extra for that comment.

Hitoka who is sitting in Yamaguchi's lap goes next, "Ummm, Never have I ever been licked by a giraffe."

You sputter a laugh out "Hitoka that's so random, nobody's gonna drink..." you stop, realizing just as you were about to finish that statement, Hinata drank. "What the hell, Sho how the hell were you licked by a Giraffe? This I have to hear."

Hinata laughs explaining that his mom took him and his sister Natsu to the zoo where they had a giraffe feeding exhibit and the giraffe thought his hair was food and licked him trying to eat his hair.

Everyone laughs, Hitoka was just shocked because she thought no way anyone would drink. "Leave it to Shoyo to be the oddball to have something like this happen." She says

Asahi goes volunteers to go next, "Never have I ever gotten a tattoo" You and a few other people around the room drink. It's not one most people see but you actually have quite a large tattoo.

Tsukki notices you drink to this one.

_'Hmm I wonder where this tattoo of hers is at...'_

Round and round the group goes with sometimes funny and sometimes strange never have I evers until most everyone is quite buzzed at this point. You notice your drink is getting low so you down the last mouth full and get up for a refill. "Does anyone else need a refill while I'm up?" You ask as you make your way over to the kitchen passing where Tsukishima is seated.

Noya pops up quickly offering to help but takes you off guard causing you to stumble into Tsukki's lap. "Well well well, you know Y/N if you had wanted to sit in my lap you could have just asked." Tsukki says quietly next to your ear with a smirk, while placing his hands on your hips making you blush.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Y/N I didn't mean to make you fall." Noya quickly reaching a hand out to help you off Tsukki's lap.

"Oh uh it's okay, no harm no foul," glancing at Tsukki after you get up he looks almost disappointed you got up. "Thanks for breaking my fall." You say quickly

"Anytime, sweetheart"

_ ’awww anytime she gets flustered all her bravado and sass goes right out the window’ _

Once you get back from the kitchen you pass out the few refills others had asked for and got seated, the game resumes. Taking a much more risqué route now that everyone is feeling that liquid courage and willingness to embarrass each other.

Yaku is up next, "Never have I ever had sexual thoughts about someone in this room." As you drink you notice a small handful of others drink as well including Tsukishima. Also noticing that after drinking Tanaka looks kinda crushed, you had heard about his pining after Kiyoko for years. Following his line of sight you see that Kiyoko didn't drink on that last one.

_'Poor guy, looks like his dream was just squashed... but hmm... I wonder...'_

It's your turn once again and while carefully watching who drinks you say "Never have I ever lied while playing never have I ever." Kiyoko blinks slowly clearly caught off guard and blushes then drinks. Tanaka looks wide eyed at you then to kiyoko then to you again and smiles. You wink at him and laugh secretly while he mouths thank you to you.

Kuroo just wanting to make the girls drink more is up next, "Never have I ever had to tie my hair back during a sexual act."

The girls groan and laugh "How predictable" Chizuru comments while drinking. "Not just the girls drinking on this one, Kuroo" she points out that Asahi drank too.

"What? I'm not the only one Kenma drank too,"Asahi is quick to shift the attention off of him. Kenma is nonchalantly taking a drink from his cup. "Do I look like a virgin or something? Come on guys," Kenma says rolling his eyes.

Yamaguchi decides to go next, "Never have I ever had a fetish/kink," most everyone drinks, including his girlfriend currently sitting in his lap. He leans in closely and whispers in Hitoka's ear. "Babe...how is this the first I'm hearing of this?"

Hitoka blushes ten shade of red like she completely forgot her boyfriend would notice that she drank. She quickly turns enough to whisper in his ear. Yamaguchi's mouth opens as if to say Oh as he raises an eyebrow while nodding yes to her question she must have asked.

"Really???" Hitoka looks surprise he agreed then smiles.

"Guess I should probably drink now," Yamaguchi laughs realizing that maybe he does actually have a kink.

Alright I'll go next, Never have I ever had a threesome," Lev says

Kuroo and Bokuto look at each other and laugh then they both drink. Most of the guys in the room whip around to stare at Kuroo and Bokuto, the game now forgotten. Yamamoto and a few others demand that they share the details of this story they obviously had.

The girls all roll their eyes and head into the kitchen to chat while Kuroo and Bokuto tell their story about some chick who had a thing for captains.

Tsukishima notices you leaving but stays seated, content to watch you as you leave the room with the other girls. Taking care to appreciate the shape of your ass and what it had felt like in his lap. The haze of alcohol making it way too easy to imagine what it would be like to have those legs of yours wrapped around him while you fall apart in ecstasy at his hands.

***

"Sooo Kiyoko, what was that about lying, care to spill the details on who here you've been having secret thoughts about, hmmmm..." Yui teases. Kiyoko blushes once again "Nope, I'm definitely going to keep that to myself, I'll never hear the end of it if I say who it is."

"Ooo I wonder if we just start naming names off if we can tell by watching her reaction." Chizuru says while leaning against the counter smiling.

The girls all take turns listing off names watching Kiyoko carefully for some kind of tell, "Suga..." No "Daichi..." No "Asahi..." No "Kuroo..." No "Tana... mmph" Kiyoko quickly covers your mouth before you can finish his name. She's already beet red.

The girls all stare at Kiyoko and grin. While Tanaka just so happens to walk into the kitchen at that very moment. "What's up ladies?" He glances around while refilling his drink noticing he definitely walked into a 'moment'. "Am I interrupting something..."

"No, no, no, nope not at all, you're not interrupting anything at all. Right girls..." Kiyoko's rambling words only make things more obvious that he's walked into a private conversation.

"No worries, my lady Kiyoko" Tanaka places his hand over his heart "Say no more, I'll leave you ladies to your girl talk" Tanaka winks and smiles at Kiyoko then leaves the kitchen. Kiyoko rests her face in her hands trying to hide her blush and in a quiet voice says, "Not a word, any of you."

"Our lips are zipped, Kiyoko, we won't say anything." Hitoka says

"I personally don't understand why you don't want him to know. That guy has been in love with you since high school." Yui giggles "but your secrets safe with us Kiyoko"

"I'm not really sure either, I just... I'm not ready to tell him." Kiyoko whispers.

"Just don't wait too long..." you say giving her a hug. You know how it feels to be hiding feelings. "Okay, who wants to do a tequila shot with me girls?" You walk over to the cabinet with the alcohol, reaching for the bottle that's on a higher shelf than you were prepared for, when you feel someone behind you place a warm hand on your waist then reach over you to grab the bottle down for you.

"Here, let me get that for you Pipsqueak", you spin around to see Tsukishima way too close for comfort as he hands you the bottle with a smirk. You take the bottle mumbling a thanks and scurry away from his grasp. "Do you have some kind of super power that just telepathically notifies you when someone needs salt, Saltyshima." You say.

Tsukki grabs at his chest feigning injury, "You wound me Y/N, and here I thought I was your hero after that asshat wouldn't leave you alone. Guess I'm not needed after all." He smirks grabbing a beer from the fridge and heading back into the living room with the rest of the guys.

"What the hell was that all about? Hero???" Aoki asks you. "Who knows," you try to say nonchalantly while pouring out 6 shots of tequila "He's impossible to understand, I've given up."

Each of you grab a shot, after passing the salt shaker around and splitting the lemon. Kiyoko stares at you for a moment before stating "Didn't realize you were trying to understand him in the first place, sounds like you might need to consider your own advice."

She tosses back her shot, the others quickly doing theirs as well. You purse your lips staring at your shot glass for a moment before slamming it back. "I'll be back in a few minutes" you say to the girls while walking towards the living room.

Stopping in front of Hinata "Hey Sho, where's the bathroom at?" You ask. "Oh hey Y/N, it's up the stairs to the right, second door on the left." He answers. You respond with a quick thanks, heading upstairs. Once in the bathroom you splash your face with some water, brushing your hair away from your face for a moment while trying to compose yourself.

_’What the heck just happened downstairs.... Did Tsukishima do that on purpose.... He was so close...’_

Just thinking about it again gave you goosebumps and your body heat up.

_‘His hand on your waist and his body pressed against yours.....’_

Nope, No, No-way, your thoughts are not going in that direction. Tsukishima was just drunk, there was no way it was on purpose, not a chance...... Right????


	6. 🍋Too Close... 🍋

Seeing you leaning over Hinata speaking so closely to him causes a flare to rise up in his chest and he doesn't like it. As you walk towards the stairs he continues watching you.

_'Hmmm... where is she's going...'_

The feeling in his chest blooms waiting for you to return. Impatience spurs him on, unable to stop himself, he follows after to you.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he doesn't see you right away. Then just as he's about to stop in his room he hears the door to the bathroom open. Before he can stop himself he's on you.

You press yourself against the wall, his tall frame pinning you with hands on either side of your head. He leans in close, you can feel the warmth of his breath on your neck. Heat blooming in your stomach.

"I wonder..." Tsukki murmurs to out loud but to himself.

Your breath is unsteady, "Wonder what?"

He pauses for a moment running his lips gently over your neck until he reaches your ear before speaking, "Why you gotta ride me so hard short stuff, what ever did I do to you?" The deep husk of his voice making you question if he's just talking about your teasing.

_'He's close... too close...'_

Breathing heavy and all thoughts of resistance flying out the window, you grab Tsukki by the shirt, connecting your lips to his in a heated kiss. Tsukki groans at how good it feels to finally kiss you. Slipping his tongue along your lips begging entrance. You open, allowing him inside. He slides his tongue against yours tasting the lingering flavor of tequila still present. He runs his hands down your body, up your thighs and into your shorts grabbing your ass. Lifting you up to wrap your legs around his hips without breaking your kiss. He carries you to what you suspect is his room. Once in the room he kicks it closed, one hand quickly locking the door. He was not getting interrupted with you. 

He walks over to the bed laying you down and climbing on top of you. You reach for his shirt pulling on it, Tsukki pulls away, quickly pulling his shirt off while you do the same. He starts kissing down your neck and down to your chest reaching behind you to swiftly unhook your bra and pull it from your body. With the barrier removed Tsukki wastes no time pulling your breast to his mouth swirling his tongue around the hard nub. You bite your bottom lip and groan at the sensation.

_'God that feels so fucking good... but it's not enough...'_

Wrapping your legs around his hips trying to pull him forward to you desperate for some friction. "Tsukki..."

He lifts his head and looks you in the eye and shakes his head, correcting you, "Kei, it's Kei."

You nod in understanding then he bows his head back down this time to the other breast. While his hand reaches down to unfasten your shorts. He pulls away once more to pull your shorts and underwear from your body in one smooth motion. He goes to pounce on you once more but you stop him. "This is hardly fair Kei, lose the shorts too,"

"Someone's eager," he says with his signature smirk then quickly removes the rest of his clothes before returning to you. You pull him to your lips wanting to feel his kiss again. Wedged between your legs the way he is he can feel the heat radiating from your core and it's so difficult to resist just sliding inside of you but he holds back. Intent on preparing you, he slides a hand down, deftly sliding his fingers across your slit "Fuck, so wet for me already..."

He slides two fingers inside you stroking while using his thumb to massage circles against your clit. Firmly stroking you, searching for that one spot.

You moan out loudly, biting down on your lower lip trying to keep your voice down not wanting everyone downstairs to hear the pleasure he was giving your body.

Kei chuckles lowly, "There it is..." then sliding a third finger stretching you further and applying a massaging pressure to that spot again and again. Your slick essence dripping down making the sheets wet with your building orgasm. You can feel the knot building in your stomach.

"Uhnnn, Fuck Kei, I'm so close already... fuck"

"You, my little pipsqueak, have a dirty mouth," licking and sucking along your neck leaving a few purple marks behind. "I'll let you come easy this time... Let me feel you come, Y/N."

Gripping his shoulders and burying your face into his neck you bite down with a scream as you come hard, your walls clamping down around his fingers that continuously stroke you through your orgasm. Kei groans at the sensation of you biting into his neck.

After a moment you release him, coming down from your high, breathing hard from the force of your release. Kei, displaying a smug smile, brings his fingers to his mouth licking them clean. "Mmm..."

"Uhnnn, fuck" you groan at the erotic scene in front of you. Reach forward, intent on giving him some attention as well when he stops you. Pinning your hands above you. You whine slightly wanting to touch him.

"I'm an impatient fucker and I want you now." He growls out into your ear. Before pulling back and reaching over to grab a condom from his night stand drawer.

He pauses to ask, "Virgin or no?, I need to know now." Not wanting to be too rough with you if this is your first time.

"Not a virgin..." His gaze meets yours as he tears open the condom with his teeth and rolling it down to the base.

"Good," is all he says before fitting himself between your thighs, intent on fucking you into submission. He reaches down positioning the tip at your hot slick opening sliding it back and forth rubbing it against your clit, before slowly pressing into your slick wet heat. You groan at the delicious stretch of your insides to accommodate his girth.

"Mmm, Kei uhhnn...so good"

Bottoming out inside of you, Kei groans at the glorious sensation of how you feel around him. Pausing for only a moment before pulling back just to thrust forward again this time harder and faster. Kei builds up a rough and hard rhythm, his cock pounding into you. You reach up to grab hold of his head roughly pulling him down to you. Sliding your fingers into his hair you kiss him hard, sliding your tongue into his mouth twining with his, moaning into his mouth with every thrust. Kei reaches down grabbing your ass, shifting you to met his hips reaching deeper than before. You can feel him nudging your cervix with each thrust. In no time, you can feel the knot building in your stomach once again. You don't have to tell Kei you're close, he can feel your core fluttering and tightening around his cock.

"You're so close again aren't you?" Kei asks

You nod, too much pleasure flooding your body to speak.

Smiling Kei slows down almost to a crawl, effectively halting your orgasm in its tracks. You let out a small whimper panting out, "wh-why'd you stop?"

"I told you earlier, I let you have the first one easy. You're not coming again until I say so." Kei smiles grasping one of your legs behind your knee and pulling it up. He turns you slightly to one side before picking up a steady hard pace again, hitting new spots with this position. The wet sloshing noise as his hips slap against yours is a lewd soundtrack echoing in his room.

"Hnnn Ahnn, shit Kei," dragging his name out into a moan as he hit all the right spots, "hahh fuck don't stop... right there." Pleasure building once again but just as knot in your stomach began to peak again he stopped.

"Dammit, Kei you're so mean," you panted out, whimpering once again at your stolen ecstasy.

Kei smiled down at you chuckling, enjoying the sound of you wanting him more. He thrusts nice and slow into your sloppy wet pussy enough to keep you in pleasure but no where near enough to push you to your peak. Going so far as to torture you with a gentle caress of your clit before pulling out completely.

Pulling you up to reposition you on all fours he slides home once again. You whimper, small little mewls escaping your lips as he pounds into you relentlessly. You reach down intent on stimulating your clit, wanting to come so badly. Kei catches you, pulling your hand away, placing both your hands behind your back, holding them there with one hand.

"Uh, uh, uh," giving your ass a good smack "bad girl, I didn't say you could come yet. Come on, short stuff let me hear how badly you want to come, I can go all night if need be, so let me hear it."

"Fuck!... Kei" you whimper not wanting to give him the satisfaction but knowing you're going to cave to his demands.

"Oh, now that doesn't sound like begging, Y/N"

"Kei please! Please fuck me hard! Please let me come on your cock!"

"That's it, much better, your wish is my command" you can hear the smug grin in his voice but you don't care, you've never been fucked so good.

Releasing your hands he lifts you up pressing your back against his chest turning your face towards his to kiss you. Grabbing a handful of your breasts he rolls your sensitive nub adding to your building pleasure. He picks up his pace finding that spot inside you nudging it relentlessly with every thrust. Pushing you up and over the edge, you snap your hand to you mouth screaming out in overwhelming pleasure. Kei continues thrusting through your orgasm chasing his own, feeling your walls squeeze and flutter around him. Pulling your body to him with each thrust. His body finally reaching his peak, coming hard into the condom inside you. He groans loudly panting and out of breath "Fucking hell! Hhhha hhhaahh."

You both collapse on the bed your back still pressed against his chest. He pulls away for a moment to remove the condom and dispose of it before returning and laying behind you once again. Pressing a kiss on your neck behind your ear he whispers "Next time I'm making you scream my name and I won't care who hears it."

_'Next time???'_

With that brief thought fleeting through your mind, you drift off to sleep quickly. Kei presses his forehead against your back pressing a small kiss between your should blades. Then props head up on his hand. Kei just stares at your naked form, appreciating how much sexier you were than what he had imagined in his mind.

He lays his golden eyes upon the very tattoo he had been curious of earlier. Spanning across your rib cage hip and stomach is a cherry blossom tree, noticing how it perfectly twists around you curves. He can't resist tracing a finger tip along the branches for a few moments causing you to shift in your partially asleep state, mumbling that his light touches tickle. 

Noticing a slight shiver from you, Kei pulls away once more to grabs the sheets bunched up at the end of the bed. He covers both of your naked and rapidly cooling bodies. Laying back down next to you, wrapping an arm around your middle and pulling you closer to snuggle your body into the curve of his. He places a brief kiss onto your head then drifts off to sleep.


	7. Sunlight Through the Window...

Sunlight peaking through the blinds, you wake slowly feeling sore but surprisingly comfy and warm. Opening your eyes you're surprised to find yourself snuggled up to Kei's chest with his arms wrapped around you. Your eyes widen remembering back to last night and what happened, resulting in you curled up in the tall megane's arms.

_'He fucked me silly that's what... last night really happened...holy fuck...'_

You slide away slightly, looking up at Kei's sleeping face. Wanting so badly to reach up and kiss him once again but not wanting to wake him. Brief flashes dance through you memory of after Kei pleased your body so thoroughly. Tender moments that you hadn't expected, the light touches that tickled and the soft kisses before falling into satiated sleep. You can feel the heat in your face as the blood rushes to your cheeks.

_'Omg... what do I do... what do I do... ummm shit...this is not some lame ass romcom Y/N you're not gonna wake up in each others arms and live happily ever after...'_

Slightly panicked at the possible discussion to come when he wakes up you gently extricate yourself from his arms. Desperate to avoid any discussion, you quickly but quietly search for your clothing to dress yourself.

_'Fuck... where is my underwear... this is so fucking cliché... it would be my luck that my underwear is no where to be found...'_

Kei stirs slightly but continues sleeping. Abandoning finding your underwear you dress and sneak out the door. Praying that no one else is awake and that you make it outside without being seen. You quickly find your purse where you left it last night, making sure your cell phone is still inside then stealthily make your way to the front door. Finally, outside you lean against the door and breathe a quick sigh of relief.

Once you have composed yourself you begin walking, enjoying the fresh air to help you clear your head. Pulling out your phone you see the multiple missed calls and text messages from Hitoka.

_'Shit I must have worried her...'_

But as you see the initial messages of concern looking for you the subsequent ones make it clear that she knew where you had disappeared to.

_'Omg... did she really just messaged me that...'_

You can't hold back the fit of giggles that fall from your mouth, clutching your phone to your chest, you can't help but appreciate her humor in this moment and love her all the more for covering for you. Once you've calmed your giggle fit, you text Hitoka not wanting to wake her up if she's still sleeping.

_'Omg what did I manage to miss out on that is so interesting... I wonder what else could have happened last night besides me getting laid by a tall hot blond dom... I can tell tonight is going to be a spill session already'_

***

Groaning awake from the slight hang over, Tsukki slowly opens his eyes, hoping to still see your body still next to his. "That sneaky little shit" he laughs and grumbles to himself. He sits up stretching a bit before heading over to his dresser for some clothes. As he gets dressed, he looks around the room at the slight havoc you two caused last night.

_'I could have sworn we didn't make this big of a mess...'_

But upon further inspection he can tell it's an easy trail from the door to the bed, a mess of clothing and things knocked over on the way there. He starts straightening things up, as he works his way around the room cleaning. Finally getting ready to strip his bed to wash the sheets, a pair of lacy black underwear fall from his sheets.

*smirking*

_'Oh this is just perfect... she had to leave commando this morning... thank you for the gift my dear Y/N...'_

Tsukki can't seem to wipe the smile off his face even as he leaves his room and heads downstairs to eat and take some medications to alleviate his headache.

"Hey hey hey, Tsukki-poo where'd you disappear to last night?" Bokuto asks popping up behind Tsukki as he walks towards the kitchen.

"Must you be so loud all the time, Bokuto?"

Tsukki groans grabbing his head.

A deep gravelly voice comes from the door way "I saw a certain girl sneak out the door early this morning. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you Tsukki my man?"

Tsukki turns slowly and stares down Kuroo as if to say 'stop talking now'.

"Oya? Tsukki? And a girl? Do tell" Bokuto attempts to drag the info out of the tall brooding blond.

"I don't know what your talking about..." he replies hoping to be able to keep his growing interest in you a secret from them.

_'If they find out they will never shut up about it.'_

Of course it would be just his luck for Kuroo to catch on. He was already suspicious before and now thanks to his drunk and horny behavior last night he's all but confirmed Kuroo's assumptions.

"I bet I know who it was," Bokuto starts carefully but showing a small smile. "It was that Y/N girl wasn't it?" Tsukki whips his head in Bo's direction upon hearing your name tumble from his mouth. Bokuto was the last person he expected to notice.

_'How the actual fuck does he know... was I really that obvious??? You've got to be kidding me...'_

These thoughts race through Tsukki's head as Bo and Kuroo stand side by side chuckling to themselves.

"A little too accurate are we Tsukki?" Kuroo crosses his arms and smirks over at him. Then turns to plate some of the mountain of food he's made and slides it over to Tsukki. "Eat up, I'm sure your hungry"

Tsukki says thank you begrudgingly expecting the minefield of questions as repayment for breakfast only to be surprised when Bokuto and Kuroo swiftly change topics as if the subject had never even come up.

_'Whaa... well um that was unexpected. For once I'm not getting the third degree... I'm not letting my guard down... They must be planning something...'_


	8. Girl’s Night...

Finally arriving home, you drop your keys and purse down on the entrance way table and slip off your shoes. You drag yourself to the kitchen for some food and water. Once your finished eating you flop yourself down on your couch draping an arm over your eyes, trying to fully process the current events as they have unfolded before you.

_'Where does this leave things... it's not like I can avoid him... wait...why the hell should I avoid him? ... he was just as much an instigator in this as I was, if not more... still after all this, is it going to be awkward being around him?...'_

You groan to yourself, resigned that you are just going to have to roll with it. Sitting up you decide to go take a shower to loosen up your muscles and wash up. While you weren't a virgin as you told Tsukki last night, it also had been a bit since you had sex last, so your body was feeling sore in all the right places today.

Walking into the bathroom you start to strip off your clothing, tossing it into the laundry basket. As you turn toward the shower you catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror.

_'Shit... Dammit Kei...'_

Your neck and chest have small purple marks littered across them and your hips and ass have very distinct finger shaped bruises. You had always bruised a little bit easier than most but damn he must have had a rough grip on you.

_'How the hell am I going to hide these marks on my neck...'_

Stepping away from the mirror with a sigh you hop into the shower letting the hot water pound against your sore muscles and wash away the sweaty feeling your body had from last nights activities. As annoyed as you are at the marks scattered across your body you can't help but smile too. Who would have thought that sex with Kei would have been that amazing. Then you remembered back to what he said last night... next time... would there actually be a next time? You weren't opposed to it, but who knows.

After toweling off following your shower you put on some comfy sweat pants and a tank top. You grabbed a change of clothes for tonight's sleepover at Hitoka's and packed them in a duffle then snuggled into your bed feel a serious need for a nap.

***

Trying to find something to occupy his brain throughout the day has been a hell of a struggle. Tsukki has been mentally kicking himself for not having gotten your number. As a result majority of his day he has been hiding out in his room listening to music and reading. Oddly enough where normally he would enjoy his breaks from grueling practice he would seriously be down to do some drills today.

_'What I would give for some volleyball today for a distraction... Of all the days for Kuroo and Bokuto to be busy...'_

Just as that very thought ran through his head he feels the floor thunder underneath him. As he slides his headphones off his ears Bokuto charges into his room.

"Tssssssuuuuukkkiiiii!!!!!!"

Tsukki rolls his eyes at his overly enthusiastic roommate. "What is it Bokuto?"

"My team is holding tryouts!!! You're gonna try out for the team right?!? Right!?!"

"Bokuto, I've got a lot on my plate with school right now, I do want to continue playing volleyball but I don't really think I'm ready for that level."

"Seriously? You're not gonna tryout?" Bokuto pouts "but Hinata's even trying out..."

Tsukki laughs sardonically, "You're hilarious Bo, if that little monster is trying out then I'm definitely not trying out. Why would I even bother."

"Fine if your not gonna try out then you can at least come practice with us. Kuroo is going to be back soon and we are headed to the gym with Hinata to run some drills."

"Alright, let me know when he gets here and we can head out." Tsukki finishes, sliding his headphones back over his ears as a satisfied smirk graces his face.

_'Just what I needed... I can kill two birds with one stone... I can get her number from Hinata and get rid of some of this energy...'_

***

"Ughhhh"

You find yourself on the floor wondering what time it is. It can't be too late because the sun is still out, you think to yourself as you reach up to your night stand and grab your phone. Blinking several times to clear your eyes and get them to focus you see a text from Hitoka telling you what time everyone is heading over.

You get yourself up, grabbing some last minute things and head out the door needing to stop at the store to grab your preferred alcohol and snacks then make your was over to Hitoka's.

***

Once you get to Hitoka's you don't even bother knocking, just walking right in. Calling out to her once inside.

"Hitoka!!! I'm here!!!"

"Y/N!, I'm in the kitchen!!!"

You come around the corner to see the other girls in the kitchen and Hitoka holding a large bowl of what looks like melted cheese.

"Oh. My. God! Is that what I think it is?"

"You bet your sweet ass it is!" Chizuru said laughing.

"That smells soooo good" you can feel your mouth watering as you look over massive spread of nachos and condiments. "Who's brilliant idea was this?"

Yui off to the side raises her hand "that'd be me but I can't take all the credit, I got the idea from someone's TikTok" she smiles proudly.

***

"Ugh... sooo full... Kiyoko, why did you let me eat so much", Hitoka is curled up on the couch with a beer in one hand and the other holding her stomach.

"You wouldn't have listened even if I had tried to stop you" Kiyoko says as she rolls her eyes and laughs at her longtime friend.

_Buzz...Buzz...Buzz_

You roll over to your side from your starfish like position on the floor to grab you cell phone from you back pocket.

_'Who's texting me?'_

Not a second later... _buzz...buzz..._

_'Just like Tsukki to get straight to the point...'_

You groan, trying to put together a response was going to be impossible. How do you explain to someone that they took you to another level of bliss without stroking their ego. The last thing Kei Tsukishima needed was a bigger ego in the bedroom.

"Owwww!"

"Did you just seriously drop your phone on your face?" Chizuru asked laughing.

"She did," Yui laughs too "Oooo and she's blushing really bad too. Who are you texting y/n?"

You hurriedly tried shoving your phone back into your pocket before being found out but Yui tackles you snatching your phone out of your hand.

"Yui don't you dare read that" you threaten her trying desperately to sound scary and failing.

Yui reads through the messages you have exchanged with Tsukishima then turns towards you with a jaw dropped expression.

"Y/N! You... you and Tsukishima... last night?!?" Yui stutters out in shock.

Chizuru looks from you to Hitoka and then back at you again then tackles Yui to the floor grabbing your phone from her and begins reading the messages as well. You sigh and attempt to hide your blushing face behind your hair. Hitoka and Kiyoko watch the encounter unfold from the couch.

"What's going on now?" Hitoka asks trying to feign innocence.

"Hitoka don't you try playing coy, you are such a liar! You said y/n left last night! Chizuru accuses.

Hitoka laughs slyly. "I did no such thing, if you remember correctly I stated that y/n left but not where she left to"

"Yeah cause she left to Tsukishima's bedroom!" Yui laughs. "Spill it y/n, you have to give us some details... it's not nice to keep secrets from your friends you know."

You look to Hitoka for rescue but find none. She's just as eager to find out how your night went as well. "Fine but can I at least have my phone back first?" You fully intend to give a certain blond male and ear full.

"Well since y/n is sharing her secrets, I think it's only fair we all do too, right Kiyoko" Hitoka stares at her.

To her credit even though she was blushing worse than you were earlier Kiyoko nods then smiles in your direction. "I guess fair is fair"


	9. Secrets...

_Well I guess fair is fair..._

Yui and Chizuru turn toward Kiyoko looking at her with a look of confusion and curiosity.

"You have a secret too Kiyoko?" Yui asks. "But I thought you spilled your big secret love for Tanaka yesterday at the party to us."

Kiyoko can't hold back the blush from her face upon hearing his name. "Yeahhhh, about that..."

Chizuru looks like she's going to stare a hole through Kiyoko if she keeps her waiting any longer. "Good Lord! Kiyoko just spill it already the suspense is killing me!"

"Well, um so, last night Tanaka offered to walk me back to my place. Annnnd um I kinda decided to follow y/n's advice so I invited him in to watch a movie." Kiyoko's voice gets smaller and smaller as she explains her big secret.

Chizuru huffs out "That's it? Why are you so worked up about telling us..." she pauses seeing that their is more as Kiyoko continues.

"So um... uh well he uh... wellhekindastayedthenight" Kiyoko quickly rushes the statement out leaving everyone shocked and questioning whether they heard her correctly.

"Um sorry, I'm not sure I heard that last part correctly. Did you say Tanaka stayed the night?" You ask her.

With a brief nod of affirmation, Kiyoko looks like she's going to pass out with how red her face is.

"KIYOKO! Did you and Tanaka... did you guys???" Yui stumbles out in shock, never expecting Kiyoko to get over her shyness so quickly.

Kiyoko waves her arms wildly, quickly explaining "NO NO NO! We didn't do that, he was a complete gentleman. We just um, we just kinda fell asleep on the couch together while we were watching the movie. And...."

"What annd?? And what???" You ask fully invested in Kiyoko's love life which is sooo much less complicated than your own.

"And he um, he cooked me breakfast." Kiyoko finally finishes with a glowing smile gracing her face.

In unison as if rehearsed everyone present sighs out an awwwwe. Kiyoko places her hands to her cheeks as her smile widens further.

"I didn't know Tanaka could cook." Yui chuckles out. "So, anything further going to bloom from this evening and morning you spent together aloooooone?"

"Um, he asked me out for a date next weekend so... um I guess we will see after next weekend? Kiyoko quietly states. "So I guess it's someone else's turn now? Y/n do you want to share now?"

"Yes, it's definitely y/n's turn now." Hitoka still laying sprawled out on the couch mumbles out "I need to hear some details missy, how exactly did you find yourself in Tsukki's bed?"

"Well um, so you guys remember what happened in the kitchen before we took the tequila shots right?" The girls all look to you and nod. "So... not gonna lie... he had me seriously on edge after that, especially after I had fallen in his lap earlier." You silently throw out a prayer to Nishinoya for his over enthusiasm.

"So that's why you left the kitchen after?" Yui asks.

"Yeah, I went to the rest room to try and cool my jets for a minute, splash some water on my face. Well, that's how it was supposed to go at least." You chuckle a little to yourself remembering the encounter. "When I stepped out of the bathroom I didn't even have enough time to process that he was upstairs before he had me pinned against the wall."

"Oooo aggressive. so what happened next?" Chizuru pushes.

"He said something to me that I can't completely remember, something about riding him" you blush after stating this out loud and hearing all the girls giggle "next thing I know I grabbed him and started kissing him and he carried me into his room and locked the door annd I didn't come out till the next morning..."

"Well considering, Tsukki's been looking at you for weeks like he's a starving Tiger and you're fresh meat. None of what you just stated is a shocker." Hitoka giggles out.

You can't hold back the chuckle in response to her statement. "Well the marks he left on me definitely add proof to that statement." You pull back your hair and then slide the hip of your sweats away to reveal a few of the passionate marks Tsukki left on you last night.

"Well dang! So I guess it's safe to say you enjoyed it" Yui states

"I think enjoyed it is an understatement but sure we'll go with that." You laugh, knowing the more accurate statement would be that it was the best sex you had ever had.

"So what was it like?" Chizuru wiggles her eyebrow at you using her hands as a sliding scale to measure size.

"Oh my god, Chi! I'm not telling you that!" You exclaim.

"So, small then? Well at least he knows what to do with it." Chizuru jokes.

"He was anything but small... I'm still sore" you mumble out.

The girls all giggle at your honesty. You finally sigh in relief, no longer being the center of attention. Kiyoko comes over and sits next to you, giving you a brief nudge shoulder to shoulder with her "Thanks y/n."

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"For giving me that little nudge I needed. It was easy to hide my feelings as long as no one really knew but when you called me out for lying in the game, I don't know, it's like something changed. So Thank you. Also how could you tell?"

"As one girl hiding to another it was kind of a gut feeling and kind of a hope. Even though Tanaka is quite over the top, you can tell how much of a sweetie he is underneath it all."

"He really is" Kiyoko giggles "I've known him for so long so I've seen so many sides to him, which was why my feelings for him grew. I think I was just afraid to take things any further. That if I did, that ideal image of him would disappear. I didn't want to ruin things, but you were right. If I waited too long... well who knows what could have happened." Kiyoko pulls you in for a brief hug. When she pulls back you return her bright smile.

***


	10. Ulterior motives

Everyone has long since fallen asleep, but for some reason sleep continues to elude you. Thoughts of Kiyoko’s budding possible relationship, Tsukki asking for your number, his never ending teasing, your various encounters with him outside of the sexual one... what does it all mean? Does it even mean anything more than a fleeting sexual desire or is there more? Do you want there to be more? Does he want there to be more? And if not why continue with the teasing in the text messages? And what’s with the comments of ‘next time’? All of these questions circle round and round your head until exhaustion finally allows sleep to find you.

***

With no real answers having been found, you’re mind was clouded. As a result, trying to focus 100% in class was a bit of a struggle. Math was especially frustrating with it already being your worst subject. Whoever’s brilliant idea it was to put letters in math should be drawn and quartered and what the hell is an imaginary number.

“Ugh, I know I’m gonna need some extra help with this crap. Stupid math.” You mumble to yourself on your way out heading back to your place.

“Hey y/n! Wait up!!” Hitoka calls out to you from a little ways away. “Why so gloomy looking?”

“Is it really that obvious?” You ask.

“A little I mean I called out to you like 3 times before I got your attention. What’s up? Something wrong? Maybe I can help?” Hitoka inquires.

“Oh it’s nothing serious just math. It’s totally kicking my ass. So unless your good with math...” you trail off when her face tells you your answer. She must hate math too.

“Let me call Tadashi and ask him. He’s good at math.”

“Oh really? Thanks so much Hitoka I would really appreciate it.” You state while handing her a paper with the topics you need help with written on it. While she calls Yamaguchi.

Hitoka’s call with him is quick but she looks slightly apprehensive to tell you what he said. “So um I have bad news but maybe some good news... kinda depends on how you feel about it.”

“What? Did he say?” You ask.

“So the bad news is that this topic isn’t really his forté but... he said he know someone who can help you.”

You already know what she’s going to say before she says it. “Ugh it’s Tsukki right? Ha, why am I not surprised. Well guess I’m shit out of luck, I am not asking him for help. That cocky bastard still hasn’t given me my underwear back!”

“Now now y/n you said you needed help. What are you gonna do when test time comes if you do t understand it.?” Hitoka prods trying to get you to see reason.

“I’m sure I can find something on google or on YouTube. I’ll figure it out. I refuse to ask him for help, absolutely not.”

Hitoka tries to hide her smile but can’t help it. “Y/n are you sure that’s why you don’t want him to help you? Maybe you just think you won’t be able to keep your hands off each other long enough for him to actually tutor you...” she giggles and sticks her tongue out at you.

That’s... I mean... that’s not it at all I just... I refuse to give him the opportunity to pick on me further, that’s all.” Trying to sound convincing enough and end the discussion there. “Well I’m gonna head out. Gotta crack the books and get this shit figured out. Talk to ya later, thanks for trying to help.”

Hitoka just waves and smiles a knowing smile as you leave.

***

The next day is much the same struggle, but today after school there’s practice so you head on over to the gym and get situated on the bleachers with your study materials, while the boys get the net set up and what not. Hearing your name called, you look up to see Tanaka walking in your direction.

“Y/N would you mind helping with this sports tape? I busted my hand the other day and I don’t want to reopen the cut on my finger while spiking.”

“Sure I don’t mind at all, just a sec, sit down here.” You move some of your books out of the way so he can sit next to you while you carefully tape the finger in question.

“Thanks, y/n I appreciate it.” Tanaka glances over at your books. “Ooo math huh? That shit sucks” he chuckles sardonically.

“Tell me about it, I spent all last night trying to figure this stupid crap out and I still feel lost. I don’t know what to do honestly. I might have to ask my teacher to recommend a tutor or something.” Focusing so intently on taping Tanaka’s finger. You miss a certain blond listening in on your conversation.

“Or you could just ask me you know...” Tsukki comments dryly. Your head pops up startled, you slowly turn your head to see your cocky blond panty thief smirking at you off to the side.

“I would really rather not” you mutter rolling your eyes. Telling Tanaka’s he’s all set he heads over to start practicing spiking leaving you alone with Tsukki.

“And why exactly is that? You clearly just stated you were thinking of asking your teacher to recommend a tutor for you...” Tsukki moves closer, sitting next to you on the bleachers. Stretching his long legs out in front of him crossed at the ankles then leaning back on his elbows behind him.

_‘Ugh how can he be so relaxed and confident. It’s not fair that he can have such a flustering effect on me and he’s completely unfazed’_

“I’d rather take care of it myself thank you very much.” Trying to sound confident.

“Don’t be so stubborn y/n. Sometimes it’s better when you let someone help.” Tsukki winks at you. “Here I’ll even make it easier for you. If you want help, come by after practice later and I’ll help you.”

Hesitating to answer one way or the other so you decide to just reply with that you will think about it. Tsukki stands back up to head over to the courts now that practice is starting.

_‘ ughhh what to do? what to do? I mean he offered which I wasn’t expecting that at all, which means I didn’t have to ask... Hmmm...’_

***

Raising your hand slowly to the door, you take a deep breath and knock. Waiting patiently, it doesn’t take long before you hear someone unlocking the door.

“Hey well if it isn’t Chibi-chan! What brings you here?”

“What is with tall guys and nicknames with about being small?” You mumble out in a huff.

“I’m here cause Tsukki offered to help me out with this topic in math I’m struggling with.” You explain as Kuroo welcomes you inside.

“Well Tsukki-poo is in the shower at the moment but I’m sure he’ll be done shortly. Can I get you something to drink?”

You snort at the nickname Kuroo has given Tsukki, making a mental note of that one.

“Hmm, yeah could I have a glass of water?”

“Sure thing. You know, I’m kinda surprised Tsukki offered, he usually loathes tutoring people. You must be special Chibi-Chan.”

You can’t help the slight blush you can feel warming your ears. Thank god your hair is covering them. As you reach for the water Kuroo brings you. When you hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Oh Kuroo I forgot to mention I’m waiting for someone to come by, ca...” Tsukki pauses his statement as he reaches the bottom of the stairs and sees you seated on the couch.

“She’s already here Tsukki-poo”

“Kuroo how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that.” Tsukki grumbles out as you try your best to hide the slight giggle that escapes behind your hand.

“Ha Ha laugh it up Pipsqueak, come on we’ll be doing this in my room.”

The slight blush has fully bloomed on your face at his choice of words and choice of venue.

“On second thought” Tsukki leans down next to your ear as you get closer to him. “You know the way don’t you Pipsqueak? Why don’t you head on up and I’ll be there in a minute.”

With a brief barely audible squeak. You nod and swiftly scurry out of his reach and head upstairs to his room.

_‘Dammit y/n why do you let him get you so flustered. Seriously you’re a grown ass woman stop acting like a mouse. You have confidence and attitude! He knows damn well what he’s doing to you and your giving him all the ammo!’_

You give yourself a mini pep talk while getting seated and pulling out the things you will need from your bag. You glance up towards the door when you hear him come into the room, closing the door behind him.

With a smirk Tsukki looks down at you. “Let’s get started shall we?


	11. Jealous...

_"Let's get started shall we?"_

You almost roll your eyes and his clear attempt to fluster you further. You close your eyes and take a deep breath and meet his eyes.

"Must you, really? If your only gonna mess with me I'll just go back home and study."

"Oh relax Pipsqueak, I offered to help and I will. Geez, you make me sound like some kind of villain out to steal your virtue. Although... I'm pretty sure we're well past that. Aren't we?" Tsukki walks around to the opposite side of the coffee table your sitting at, reaching across the table to the notebook you have flipped open.

"So, this it?"

"Yeah" you answer while allowing him to slide it across the table to skim over it and see what it is you're getting stuck on. You finish grabbing what you need out of your bag while he reads, occasionally sneaking glances to admire his profile.

"Who's your teacher?" Tsukki startled you by asking.

"Huh? Oh Uh Ishita... Why?"

"Well that makes more sense why you're stuck then. Cause I can tell your not an idiot like Hinata or Kageyama."

"Um, thanks I guess?" You say puzzled by the oddly worded compliment, at least you hope that's what it was.

"Personally, I've heard from a few people in the past that how he explains things is half assed and majority of the time, unless you're a natural math wiz, you end up having to teach yourself."

"Well I mean he's always been a really boring teacher but up until now I've been doing okay. It only just now started getting confusing. I feel like I'm missing something. Like the more steps that get added, the more I feel like something's getting left out."

"Which, honestly, you're probably right on the money with that one." Tsukki turns your notebook towards you and shows you what steps you're missing that started causing all the confusion. Showing you also a more straightforward approach to completing the problems.

***

You flop flat on your back onto the floor tossing your arm across your eyes in irritation after only an hour.

"Seriously? Why the hell didn't he show us this method in class? This is sooooo annoying! God I hate math!"

Tsukki chuckles at your dramatics, while you whine. "It's not funny Tsukki! I spent all day yesterday trying to figure this shit out. It's been barely an hour of you helping me! Why the hell didn't I just ask you yesterday to help me..." you grumble out that last bit, mentally kicking yourself for being so awkward yesterday when Hitoka told you about it.

"What's that now? I didn't quite catch that last bit?"

You repeated yourself a bit clearer but kept the volume really low hoping he would drop it.

"One more time, a little louder down there Pipsqueak." You can hear the smile in his voice. It's clear he's teasing you, he probably heard you the first time. You roll your eyes and sit up finally repeating yourself one last time.

"Full disclosure, I knew you needed help before the topic came up at practice. Tadashi called me asking if you contacted me. When I asked why he explained. I was kinda curious how long it would take you to ask me. Then I over heard what you said to Tanaka."

"About me asking my teacher for help with a tutor?"

"Yeah, I figured you would have better luck if I just offered. Didn't realize you had a stubborn streak there shortcake. Do you really hate me that much?" Tsukki fake pouts at you.

"That's not going to work on me Tsukishima Kei." You say sticking your tongue out at him.

Tsukki leans forward dropping his voice down an octave. "I can think of better ways to use that tongue of yours, Shortstuff."

You quickly pull your tongue back into your mouth, feeling a warmth building in your stomach at his words.

'Snap out of it, MATH! NUMBERS! NO SEX! That's not why you're here.'

"You work on the next few problems. I'm going to go order some food, do you want anything?" Tsukki asks with slight chuckle.

"Um, yeah sure what are you planning to order?"

"Probably sushi, I usually just order a variety of rolls. That work for you?"

You look up at him and smile as he stands walking over to leave his room. "Yeah sure, I'm not picky. Thank you."

***

Tsukki steps out of his room closing the door behind him as he heads down stairs. Kuroo's on the couch flipping through channels.

"How's it going kids? Study session go well? You behaving yourself, Tsukki?" Kuroo snarks laughing as Tsukki proceeds to flip him off while walking to the kitchen and grabbing the takeout menu for where he's ordering from. "I'll take that as a no."

Tsukki rolls his eyes at his roommate before asking "I'm ordering out, did you want anything too before I call?"

"Nah I'm good, I got an association thing I have to go to in a little while. Actually I should probably go start getting ready." Kuroo gets up heading upstairs.

Tsukki nods then proceeds to call and place his order before heading back up stairs to see how you're doing. You're just finishing up the last problem as Tsukki sits back down.

"Food should be here pretty quick. So, how'd it go?" Tsukki smirks at you as you slide it over to him to check. You smile in return.

"I don't know, you tell me smartypants" you sass back at him.

While standing up to stretch. Reaching your arms above your head locking your fingers and bending back slightly. Your shirt tugs up around your waist slightly showing a small peek of the tattoo he had admired the last time he had you in his room. Tsukki stares slightly dazed for a moment before shaking his head and then proceeds to checking over your work.

You find yourself actually taking a moment to look around his room in curiosity. Obviously there is volleyball stuff here and there but there are also other things that give you a hint at his interests. He's got a decent collection of books some fiction but also a lot of dinosaur and natural history books. On a shelf over his desk you notice a small collection of dinosaur figures as well as a picture of himself with someone a little shorter than him but in looks they were very similar. Tsukki looks to be a few years younger than he is now and a bit thinner in the picture.

"Sibling?"

"Yeah it's my older brother, Akiteru."

"Older brother? How long have you been taller than him?" You ask with a giggle.

"Hmm, since 1st year of high school I think."Tsukki laughs. "He actually has a similar picture to this one but it's when I was even younger. He says he likes it better because of memories of when we were younger but it's just cause he's actually taller than me in the picture."

You can't help but laugh, no wonder he has such a superiority complex with his height.

"Well looks like you got this down pretty well. We should probably head downstairs and wait. The food should be here any minute."

***

Once you get downstairs you both head to the kitchen. You pull out a chair at the table sitting down while Tsukki heads to the refrigerator.

"What do you want to drink? We have water, Coke, or green tea

"Green tea works for me, thanks"

As Tsukki walks over to hand you your drink, the door bell sounds signaling that the food has arrived. Grabbing the food and a couple small plates Tsukki sits across from you.

The food looks delicious, you've always admired the talent it takes to make sushi.

"You know I've tried to make sushi before, and it never turns out as pretty as when the professionals do it." You say as you look over the variety Tsukki picked out.

"This place always serves really great quality even with take-out, they make sure it looks good."

You both dig in, having worked up an appetite studying.

"So Tsukki... what was with all the dinosaur and natural history books in your room? Is that what your going to school for? Oh and cute T-Rex figure too by the way." You finish with a small laugh.

"You noticed that did you? Yeah that's my main focus with my classes right now. I'd like to get a job at the museum eventually. I'd like to possibly work my way up to being able to process artifacts that are brought into the museums."

"Oh wow that's really cool. So is volleyball more of a hobby for you then? I heard Hinata is getting ready to try out for the jackals, were you going to also?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't say it's just a hobby. I mean sure I'd love to go pro to some extent but I doubt I could ever compete on the level that Bokuto, Kageyama or Hinata do. They are freaks of nature." Tsukki tries to brush it off with a laugh. As Kuroo comes down the stairs all dressed up.

“I’m heading out Tsukki, not sure what time this thing is gonna end so I’ll say goodbye now. Have a good evening Chibi-Chan don’t let Tsukki here give you trouble.” He says with a wink before heading out the door.

"He got a date or something?”

“No association dinner.”

“Oh well back to what we were discussing earlier, you shouldn't put yourself down, Tsukki. I've watched you play, you're very talented." You say with a smile.

"You're starting to sound like Tadashi." Tsukki laughs "What about you? What made you want to get into sports medicine?"

You take a moment, finishing another bite of sushi. "Well, I've never really been that coordinated in sports but I've always loved to watch athletes in their element. The talent it takes to pull off some of those amazing feats, but then you also see those same athletes crushed when an injury hits them. It's heartbreaking, so in that vein I decided that I wanted to be one of those people that helps those talented athletes be able to get back to doing what they love. I enjoy helping people and if I can be the reason someone is able to get back up and get back in the game then I'm all for it."

"Well that's very noble of you."

You find yourself giggling a little. "Noble? Meh not so much. It's a win win for me. Not only do I get to help people but I get to be up close and personal with those talented people."

Tsukki can't help but laugh at your perspective on it. "So your saying your ulterior motive is getting to be up close and personal with hot athletes?" Tsukki palms is forehead dragging his hand over his face.

"Oh my god NO! That's not what I meant you butthead. Geez way to make me sound like a perv Tsukki. I mean that I get to be up close and personal with the games that I really enjoy getting to see, and getting to see all the hard work athletes put into being good at what they do, and if they get hurt, I'm the one getting them better. So in my own way I'm able to help those players and teams win their games."

"You're so easy to get a rise out of, it's adorable." Tsukki smirks at you way eating his last piece of sushi.

You huff puffing your cheeks out a bit in a pout. Then grab your last piece of sushi as well. "You're such a meanie Tsukki, always picking on me."

"Come on, let's go finish up brat"

"Fine fine, but I'm not a brat."

***

"You finished with those last few problems? I can look them over if you want."

"Yeah" you say handing your paper over to him. As you do, you hear footsteps coming up the stairs right before Tsukki's bedroom door swings wide open.

"Hey hey! Y/N's here! You didn't tell me Y/N was gonna be here Tsukki-poo!"

"Again with that damn nickname, stop it." Tsukki slides his glasses up a bit rolling his eyes and his overly enthusiastic owl haired roommate. "Is there something you need Bo?"

"Well originally no, I was just gonna bug you." Bokuto says laughing then turns towards you. "But since Y/N's here, could I ask you a favor miss sports medicine girl."

"What's up?"

"Well coach wants me to rest a couple days since we have a match coming up and my shoulder and arm has been kinda sore the last few days. Could you possibly tape it for me. I meant to have it done before I left practice but I kinda got distracted and they left before I could ask." Bokuto asks sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I would really appreciate it."

"Well, I mean, I have no problem doing that, but you okay with me stepping away for a few Tsukki. You offered to help me study, I don't want to waste your time."

"It's fine, go ahead we were close to finishing up anyway, I think you've got the hang of it."

"Okay well, do you have all the stuff to do it? I didn't bring any supplies with me today."

"Yeah, it's in my room. I'll meet ya down stairs."

Tsukki heads down with you. Bokuto following shortly after, handing you the supplies.

"So is it just your arm? Or your chest and arm?"

"Chest and arm on the right side." Bokuto explains where most of the soreness is located at. Before taking his shirt off and sitting on the couch as instructed.

"Well based on what your describing, you'd probably benefit a little better if I applied acupressure before I tape it for you. Are you okay with that, it can be a little uncomfortable sometimes especially when you're sore already.

"Yep, do your thing."

You kneel on the couch next to him, positioning yourself to get the best leverage to apply pressure into his muscles on his neck, back and shoulder. Bokuto groans as you apply pressure to the points of irritation, but tells you to continue when you ask if it's too much.

You notice Tsukki watching you from the kitchen while you work. You could swear you saw a strange expression flit across his face for a moment. If you had to guess it looked like he might be jealous, but why would he be jealous that's just ridiculous. You shake your head trying to focus on what your doing so you don't accidentally hurt the ace of the black jackals.

_'Fuck that would suck, pay attention to what your doing y/n'_

"Oh shoot, I need scissors for this taping. Tsukki are there scissors in the kitchen I can use?"

"Hmm, yeah. Just a sec." Tsukki walks over to a drawer pulling them out and handing them over to you then proceeds to head back upstairs. While you finish up with Bokuto.

***

Meanwhile, Tsukki heads to his room having a seat at his desk. Trying to calm himself down.

_'Cool your jets... she's just touching him for medicinal purposes... but fuck I'd rather her be touching me.'_

Tsukki takes his glasses off massaging the bridge of his nose then running his fingers through his hair and scratching his scalp. Leaning back in his chair with a groan. It has taken all his self restraint to keep himself from pouncing on you. How many times he has just wanted to grab the table between you two, flip it and climb on top of you. Just the thought of it is making him hard again. Palming his erection for a moment before stopping himself as he hears you coming back up stairs.

You walk into the room noticing him at his desk with this glasses off. "You okay?"

"Hmm? Me? Yeah I'm fine. Hand me your paper so I can check those last problems for you."

"Sure yeah," you hand the paper over to him as he puts his glasses back on. He starts checking over your problems while you put your books and papers back into your bag. Tsukki turns to hand you your paper back only to see you bending over under the table grabbing something. The sight of your ass up in the air is a thing of beauty that he can't hold back the groan.

"You're such a fucking tease."

You pop up from under the table, pencil in hand. You place it in your bag before turning to him. "Me? I'm a tease, the hell are you on about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Holding out your paper for you to take.

You stand, looking at him puzzled before walking over and grabbing the paper. Looking down at him you find yourself questioning the look you saw earlier. "Tsukki... are you by chance... jealous?"

"Me jealous? Of what that overly energetic horned-owl? Pff." turning his head away.

"Oh my god you are!" You exclaim shocked.

Tsukki quickly turns towards you, spinning you around and pulling you into his lap. Speaking in a low tone, his breath tickling your ear as he speaks."Why exactly should I be jealous of him? He doesn't have you in his lap at this very moment. He didn't have you screaming his name when you came. He didn't get to see what this beautiful face looks like when you come undone at the seams." Tsukki wraps his arms around you sliding one between your legs and one up to squeeze your breast. It feels so good you relax your head back against his shoulder. Tsukki places a few soft kisses to your neck before licking the ridge of your ear making a exquisite shiver slide down your spine. "And he's not the one this pussy is wet for right now. Is it y/n?"

***


	12. 🍋 Can’t Resist...🍋

_"Why exactly should I be jealous of him? He doesn't have you in his lap at this very moment. He didn't have you screaming his name when you came. He didn't get to see what this beautiful face looks like when you come undone at the seams." ... "And he's not the one this pussy is wet for right now. Is it y/n?"_

***

His lascivious words send a quiver through your womanhood. If you weren't wet before you were positively dripping now.

"Be honest now y/n, if I were to slide my fingers into these panties of yours I bet I would find your pussy to be incredibly slick right now, wouldn't I? Kei slowly husks his desires, gently tugging at your the lobe of your ear with his teeth.

You moan at the sensation, before turning your face towards him, bringing your hand up to the back of his head for a deep wanting kiss, tongues sliding together. Kei slides his hand from between your thighs to the button and zipper of your jean shorts, deftly unfastening and sliding the zipper down. Wrapping his arm around your waist securely he begins sliding your shorts off your body, using your free hand you push them down as well, kicking them free from your body barely breaking from his lips.

Grabbing your legs Kei turns you sidewise in his lap, wrapping his arm around your back to grasp your breast. Sliding underneath your bra to massage and squeeze pulling you against him he leans into your neck licking, kissing, sucking. As you moan he slips his fingers down into your panties tracing his fingertips along your sex. Circling a single finger around your swollen clit.

"Mmm you're positively dripping. Having you been thinking about me doing this to you all day?" Speaking against the skin as he continues licking and kissing your neck. You groan as he slides his fingers into you giving a brief massage before coming back out and circling your clit once more.

"Cause I know I have." Kei speaks in a low sensual tone as he pulls his hand from your panties, separating his fingers to show you how slick and wet you are before licking them clean.

"Ugh-hah mmm yes... I mean no." You shake your head trying to jar the lustful fog from your brain.

"No?" Kei looks at you questioningly, your body clearly tells the truth better than you do.

"No... I want to touch you, pleasure you." You say as you slide your hand down his chest stopping just above his hips.

"Ohhh, is that what you've been thinking about, Pipsqueak? Well by all means, do as you wish." Kei says with a smirk allowing you to slip off his lap and onto your knees in front of him.

You slide your hands up his thighs and further up until you reach the button and zipper of his jeans. He briefly lifts his hips so you can tug them and his boxers down enough for his cock to spring free. Up close and personal you truly see how well endowed he is. You look up at him from your kneeling position before gently grasping his manhood then leaning forward while keeping eye contact to slide the head into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the tip engulfing it with your lips with a bit of suction before popping off. The look of Kei's face is one curiosity and lust. Watching your every movement, as you lick your hand to coat it with saliva before grasping his shaft in your hand once more. With your hand slick with saliva the strokes now a smoother glide as you bring your mouth back to his cock sliding it inside while stroking with your hand what you are unable to fit in your mouth. You work up a steady rhythm, periodically looking up at Kei with lust filled eyes, enjoying the look of rapture on his face.

"Hah hah, fuck ahh, that feels so good, your mouth feels fucking amazing." Kei pants out.

You continue licking and sucking is shaft, readying yourself with a deep breath for what your about to do next. You rest your hands against his thighs and relax your throat allowing him to slide deeper.

"Oh fuck, shit baby. You need to stop I'm gonna come. Fuck." Kei tenses out at the unexpected pleasure of you swallowing his cock whole.

You had no plans to stop though. For once you had him crumbling. You lift up like you're going to stop only to swirl your tongue around the tip then slide his cock deep in your throat once more which pushes him over the edge. You can taste his hot bitter arousal across your tongue as you swallow it down. Giving his cock one more twirl of your tongue as you pop off to make sure you swallowed it all.

"Goddamn! H-hah fuck! I had.... no idea.... you could... do that" Kei pants out, chest rising and falling as he tries to catch his breath. He stares down at you kneeling between his legs smiling "I hope your proud of yourself."

"Oh I most definitely am." Your grin is from ear to ear.

Kei shifts up a bit in the chair then leans forward to kiss you for a moment before speaking. "It's payback time shortstuff, on the bed."

Kei stands letting his pants drop to the floor but leaving his boxers on for now. Moving to the bed he sits down watching you stand, knees slightly red from kneeling. Kei licks his lips at the idea he has as he slides back on the bed.

As you walk over, slipping one knee to the bed, you curiously watching him for a sign of what he wants to do. Kei reaches forward slipping his fingers into your hair at the nape of your neck pulling you forward into a breath stealing kiss forcing you to straddle his hips. Slipping his tongue inside your mouth, massaging his against yours, then stroking the roof of your mouth. Slowly pulling away, he lays back on the bed with a smirk, leaving your mind a fog.

"Take your shirt off and your bra as well" Kei commands.

Giving your head a small shake to clear the fog you look down at him.

"And what if I say no? you're so bossy." Enjoying him beneath you. Dancing your fingertips across his chest and along his abs under his shirt.

Kei swiftly sits up, sliding his fingers underneath your shirt. Brushing his fingertips across your rib cage pulling you closer to him. Your hands resting on his shoulders. He grazes his thumb across your hardened lace cover nipple. "I said take it off, y/n." He husks in a deep heavy lust filled tone against your ear, before slipping your shirt up and over your head and tossing it across the room.

"The longer I have to wait, the longer I'm gonna drag out those lovely orgasms of yours." Kei groans, whispering his words of temptation against your skin. Kissing and sucking and licking across your neck then pausing for a moment to switch sides. "So keep playing games princess. I enjoy making you beg."

His words send a shiver through your core. You reach behind you unhooking you're bra as he lays back onto the bed once more.

"That's a good girl, now stand up and slide those panties off for me. I want you completely bare for me." Even Kei's praises sound like a tease.

You stand, legs on either side of his waist, sliding you panties down. Then holding his headboard for balance to remove them off one leg and then the other before dropping them beside the bed. Completely bare and standing over Kei you wait for his next instruction.

"Mmm what a view. I can see how slick and wet that juicy pussy of yours is." He says as he licks his lips. "Come here, I want to taste you."

A blush rises on your cheeks as you realize what he's asking. Kei smirks up at you, slipping off his glasses then crooking his finger towards you in a silent instruction to come here once more. With a deep breath you kneel down with your knees on either side of his shoulders. You place your hands on his headboard looking down at him. He grabs your hips and runs his tongue from the bottom to the top of your slit swirling around your clit then latching his lips around it, creating a glorious suction for a moment while massaging with his tongue and lips.

"Ughhh oh f-fuck" you groan under your breath throwing your head back at the rapid stimulation.

Kei wraps his arms around your thighs pulling you down against his face. Slipping his warm wet muscle into your opening, tongue fucking you. Curling it up and down then pulling back to suck your clit once more. As you look down, his eyes are closed while he's devouring you. One of your hands drop from the head board threading your fingers into his hair, he opens his eyes looking at you as you unravel. You're so close to the edge as he latches once more onto your clit but this time giving it a gentle bite sending you spiraling. Your thighs are threatening to give out on you as Kei shifts your hips to rest your ass against his chest. You move to slide further back down his body watching him wipe his chin with a smile and lick his lips.

You rest your head against his chest for a moment as you come down from your high. He looks down at you while reaching a hand up to give your ass a nice squeeze.

"Oh don't tell me your tired already Pipsqueak. We're just getting started." He chuckles as he wraps his arms around you, flipping you over on to your back then pulling his shirt over his head. Settling himself between your thighs he leans forward giving your breasts some much needed attention. Licking and sucking one while rolling and pinching the other between his fingers, then switching. One of your hands thread your fingers into his hair while the other brushes across the muscles that bunch and flex with every movement of his back.

"Oh god Kei, that f-feels so gooood." You moan out.

You can feel him smiling against your skin as he kisses down your stomach, over your hips and down your thigh. He pauses against your inner thigh, licking and sucking till you have the beginning of what will be a deep reddish purple hickie by morning, before diving into your pussy once more.

"K-K-KEI!" You give a shout as he attacks your still sensitive clit once again.

"Mmm, you taste so good, shortstuff." He groans into your pussy before sliding two fingers into your opening slowly stroking that wonderful pleasure zone inside you. Your back arches hands searching the bed for something to grab on to, settling for gripping the sheets and pillow.

"Fuck, Kei! It's too soon. Hah hah I can't come again it's too sensitive!"

"Wanna bet?" Kei smirks up at you continuing his slow stroking motion inside you then adding a third finger before suctioning onto your clit once more.

You wiggle and squirm, grabbing the headboard to pull yourself away from the overstimulating pleasure coursing through you. As you begin to shift away, Kei wraps his free arm around your thigh pulling you back down against his pleasurably tortuous mouth. Speeding up the tempo of his fingers he can feel your walls beginning to shiver and quake with your impending release.

"Come for me, y/n" he latches onto your clit one last time swirling his tongue and sucking. Push you over the edge once more. You moan out loudly as your orgasm rips through you. Your eyes are closed as your body trembles with little after shocks as you try to catch your breath.

Your heart's still racing in your chest as you feel the bed shifting. You slowly open your eyes to see Kei with a smug grin on his face. Having already removed the rest of his clothes. Sliding his hand up and down his cock in long slow strokes. His other hand running his fingertips lightly along the outside of your thigh causing goosebumps in their wake.

As your breathing starts to calm Kei reaches down to grab the condom off the bed, tearing it open and sliding it on. You watch everything and as he finishes you reach out your hands as if to welcome him into your body. He smiles at your actions as he leans forward positioning the head of his cock at your opening before sliding into your arms and inside of you in one quick movement. Your legs wrap around his hips, hands on either side of his face pulling him in to kiss you as your groan into his mouth of how full he makes you feel.

"Goddamn you're so tight." Kei groans out as he starts a slow tortuous rhythm. He can still feel the slight quiver of your walls from your previous orgasm. Your moans of pleasure are music to his ears as he kisses and nibbles at your neck all the while he continues his deep slow thrusts.

"Mmm, so d-deep, Ugh Kei you h-hit so deep." You moan out.

Suddenly, Kei wraps his arms tightly around you rolling till you're on top but never slipping out of you. The startled expression on your face is cute even amidst this erotic moment.

"I wanna watch you ride me, Shortstuff. Show me how you pleasure yourself on my cock." The look in Kei's eyes is pure lust as he places his hands on your hips.

You look down at him with a shy smile before giving your hips a little swivel. Then placing your hands on his chest for balance you lean forward, popping your ass up and down slowly. Letting his thick shaft slide in and out of you. You continue this slow movement of your hips moaning out every time his cock strokes against your sweet spot. You grasp one of his hands pulling it up slipping one of his fingers into your mouth, sucking and twirling your tongue around it before placing it against your breast as you speed up the rocking of your hips.

Kei stares up at you riding him, enjoying the view as you use his body for your pleasure. Enjoying every one of the little whines and moans that leak out of you.

"Ah-hah-hah, mmmm Kei, fuck." You moan out panting as the pleasure in your body is mounting but not able to tip over the edge. Kei pulls you down kissing you as he rolls you over once more. Grabbing both of your legs behind the knee he lifts, pushing them up and open wide before thrusting hard fast and deep. A lewd clapping sound echos through the room as his hips meet your ass.

"I'll take it from here, you wanna come again don't you? You wanna come on my cock? Say it, let me hear you say it." Thrusting deep and hard with each sentence.

"Ughh fuck Kei, please make me come, I wanna come on that fat cock of yours that's so deep inside of me."

Kei smiles down at your salacious words thrusting his hips in a fast and hard pace to tip you both over the precipice. Your orgasm hits first as you scream out his name, your pussy clamping down against his cock, causing his release after only a couple more thrusts, filling the condom inside you. He releases your legs leaning forward resting his body against yours kissing you between heavy breaths.

After a few moments Kei slides his weight off you. Taking a moment to regain his strength before sitting up to remove his condom tossing it in the trash then sliding his boxers and some athletic shorts on.

"I'm gonna go grab something to drink from the kitchen. You want anything?"

You look at him with a far off expression before registering what he asked.

"Hmm yeah, a glass of ice water sounds great." You say before burying your face into his pillow. He's only gone for a few moments before he's back, nudging your shoulder with the cold glass.

"Hah! That's cold!" You twitch before turning and sitting up to take the glass from him.

"Well you asked for ice water, it's supposed to be cold." Kei says laughing.

You stick your tongue out at him briefly before taking a large mouthful of ice cold water. Then placing the glass against your cheek. Sighing at the sensation.

Kei sips from his own glass as he stares at you bare from the hips up, hair messy and cascading over your shoulder and clinging to the sweat on your face. The sheets gathered covering up your intimate places. His eyes dance over your skin admiring the evidence of splotchy red marks from the friction of your intimate activities.

"What time is it?" You ask after some silence.

Kei gets up placing his glass on his desk before reaching over to turn his clock towards him. "Almost 11"

"It's that late? Oh my god how long were we going at it?" You mused out loud to yourself.

"Hmm I'd say probably about 2 hours." Kei smirked as he headed over to his dresser pulling out a t-shirt. Tossing it to you as you sat slack jawed on the bed.

"Two hours?" Slightly stunned before looking down at the shirt. "What's this for?"

"You can sleep in it, just stay the night. It's too late for you to be heading home now."

"But I have class in the morning, I can't wear the same thing to school two days in a row thats tacky. Plus I'm definitely not wearing the same underwear." You argue.

"You have a pair of clean underwear here." He grabs something black tossing it to you.

"You washed them?" You looked at him puzzled.

"Yep now, no more arguments. You can borrow a shirt of mine and just wear the same shorts tomorrow." He says climbing into the bed.

"Okay Bossy-shima" you tease. You stand up pulling his shirt on. It comes down to the mid point on your thighs. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom real quick."

He watches as you slide your shorts on not bothering to zip or button them before slipping out the door. Kei lays on his back, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Questioning himself as to why he was so persistent that you stay the night. He could use the cop out and say it's just because he wants to fuck you again and he does without a doubt, but if he's being honest with himself there's something more there. Something he's too afraid to delve any deeper into at the moment.

As he muses over his thoughts, you come back slipping your shorts off again then slide back into the bed, laying your head on one of his pillows facing towards him. You stretch your arms out for a moment then snuggle into blankets closing your eyes.

Kei looks over at you for a moment as you've settled into his bed. Finally feeling exhaustion overtake his body as he leans over to turn out the light, sleep swiftly enveloping him.


End file.
